Star Cross'd Lovers
by xkissfromarosex
Summary: This is the tale of two Torchwoods, both alike in dignity. The tale of love, and lust and woe. The tale of friendship, and the tale of betrayal. Based on Romeo and Juliet, this tale is like no other. 10/Rose
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who or Romeo and Juliet. If I did, then I'd be very, _very_ rich.

**Full Summary: **This is the tale of two Torchwoods, both alike in dignity. The tale of love, and lust and woe. The tale of friendship, and the tale of betrayal. This is the tale of the Doctor and Rose. Based on Romeo and Juliet, this tale is like no other.

**Author's Note:** Please tell me what you think about this new idea! The story will develop in the next chapters, I promise!

* * *

This is the tale of two Torchwoods. The tale of love, and lust and woe. The tale of friendship, and the tale of betrayal.

Torchwood One is governed by Pete Tyler, Torchwood Three by Captain Jack Harkness. They do not get along.

The tension between the two hubs brimmed under the surface for years, before a vicious fight broke out between them when they were facing a deadly enemy. There were many casualties.

It seems silly, then, that no-one can remember what the fight was about.

Pete's team was a vast pool of professionals, including his daughter, Rose, and her boyfriend of many years, Mickey Smith. Their hub was situated in London, and it was considered the main building of Torchwood. To everyone but Torchwood Three.

Jack's Torchwood was placed in Cardiff, and he had an advantage on his team. He had made a friend in the Doctor, a Time Lord with the ability to travel through time and space using his machine, the TARDIS. The Doctor had a fiery companion, Donna Noble, and they were the best of friends.

This is the tale of two Torchwoods. The tale of love, and lust and woe. The tale of friendship, and the tale of betrayal.

This is the tale of the Doctor and Rose.


	2. Montague and Capulet

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood, or Romeo and Juliet. Phew! That's a pretty lengthy list!

Thanks so much to the reviewers of the first chapter! I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Jack glanced at his watch anxiously. They were late. Almost an hour late.

He heaved a sigh. For a Time Lord, the Doctor wasn't really good when it came to time keeping.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jack's voice drifted through the hub, as soon as he heard the sound of the TARDIS. Throwing the papers down on his desk, he strode into the main hub room, joining Gwen, Ianto, Tosh and Owen as they awaited their time travelling friends.

"I wish 'e would park outside sometimes," Gwen remarked, sighing. She watched the paperwork lift into the air at the gush of the TARDIS wind, blowing in Gwen's face. "Great," She muttered. Jack folded his arms, his face hard and frowning.

"Oh, be careful, Jack, the wind might change and you'll be stuck with that expression forever!" The Doctor teased, stepping out of his TARDIS and beaming at the Captain.

"You're an hour late. Should I ask why?"

"Are we?" The Doctor sucked in a sharp breath, "Oh. That's bad, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose you could say that, considering I _specifically _told you that this case had to be dealt with immediately. Immediately being the operative word," Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Well, we're here now, aren't we?" The Doctor didn't dwell on Jack's reservations. He bounded over to Tosh's desk and tapped on the computer keyboard.

"What's goin' on?" Donna asked, ambling into the hub.

"You're late. Jack's mad. There's an emergency. That kinda thing," Owen smirked. Donna span her eyes to the ceiling in mock disdain.

"Way to go, _spaceman_. I thought you were good at time! You're a bloody _Lord_ of it!"

"I am!" Donna stared at him, pulling a '_yeah, right!'_ face. Jack joined in. He flinched and accepted defeat. "Yeah, alright, everyone blame the Doctor, blah blah blah, now shall we get onto the main issue at hand? What's the big emergency?"

"There have been sightings of a green alien out and about in London-"

"London? Can't Torchwood One deal with that kind of thing?" Gwen interjected.

"No, Torchwood One have dismissed this case. Hence why we've had to take over," Tosh clarified.

"D'you know _why_ they dismissed the case? They're too busy plannin' their huge celebration party tonight!" Owen scoffed.

"But lets remind ourselves that there's a huge bonus payout if we catch it," Jack reasoned.

"Hold on, you get a _reward_? You get a reward for defending the earth?" The Doctor spat, disgusted.

"How else can we keep up with the bills? How else do we keep up with the rest of the technological world? In order to defend the earth, we need money!" Jack argued.

"Oh, look at you, Jack. You've gone all domestic!" Donna teased. Jack grumbled, his manner petulant.

"Tosh, can you bring up the picture?" He asked, as Tosh flicked a few buttons on the computer. The Doctor studied the screen.

"Oh god. That is the ugliest thing I've ever seen! And I've seen a lot of things," Donna grimaced, her mouth screwing up repulsion.

"It's a Slitheen. I've battled with them before, they're not too hard to handle," The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck.

"That means we've already got one up over Torchwood One!" Ianto grinned.

"Why do you lot hate Torchwood One?" Donna asked, bemused, "Aren't you all tryin' to protect the earth?"

"There was a battle. It was a long time ago now. But we were fighting alongside Torchwood One, and suddenly they turned on us. Or we turned on them, as they'll probably recall. A lot of people got hurt," Tosh explained, her face repentant.

"But...what did you fight about?" Donna enquired.

"No-one can remember the full story-"

"You can't remember what happened, and yet you still hate them? God, I thought you lot were _intelligent!"_

"OK, shall we get on with the mission now? Not that it hasn't been a blast reminiscing over Torchwood One, and how egocentric they are!" Jack suggested, his tone hard and firm.

"So where are we goin'?" Donna asked.

"To London," Ianto replied. Jack picked up a nearby gun and buried it in his pocket.

"We don't need a gun," The Doctor frowned, eyeing Jack.

"Just takin' precautionary measures, Doctor. I won't use it on any unsuspecting Torchwood One members, I promise!" Jack beamed, arching an eyebrow.

"You'd better not," The Doctor mumbled, as the Torchwood Three team began to scurry about the hub.

"I can't wait to go to London," Owen proclaimed, as Gwen threw him a blue file.

"How come? Don't tell me you're _cultured_, Owen! Don't tell me you actually like to see the sights and soak in London's traditions and customs!" Donna exclaimed in mock disbelief. Owen shook his head, chuckling.

"Nah. Pete Tyler's daughter is _gorgeous_! If she wasn't on the enemy side, I'd ask 'er out!"

"Shame she's taken," Gwen added, causing Owen's face to fall.

"Besides, she's not on the enemy side!" Donna pointed out.

"Oh, Donna Noble. You've got so much to learn," Jack sighed, throwing one arm around her shoulder and grinning.

* * *

Rose Tyler furrowed her brow, her mouth puckering into a pout. Mickey Smith, her boyfriend of many years, had just delivered a garland of elegant red and white roses to her office. Her fingers dipped into the pot, and pulled out a small card, adorned with gold scribbles.

_Beautiful roses for my beautiful Rose_

Rose grimaced.

She instantly felt guilty. She knew that Mickey was close to proposing; he had invited her out to dinner later on that afternoon. Luckily for her, her parents had decided to throw a party that night, so she was safe. For now.

It wasn't like she didn't care for him; she did, very much. But love? No. It was more like the affection you'd feel for your pet dog, or perhaps your older brother.

She knew her parents approved, but they'd be happy for her whatever she did.

But was she happy? Being with Mickey was safe, secure. She always knew where she stood with him. But did she want that? Would she want a life of the reliable, dependable kind? She was only twenty three. Too young to settle down, in her opinion.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a sharp rap at the door. Jake poked his head around.

"Rose? I'm going for a bagel run, you want anythin'?" He asked, running a hand through his spiky blond hair.

"Uh, no thanks. I've got loads of work to do before I get off tonigh'" Rose gestured to the bundle of paper work covering her desk.

"Lookin' forward to the party, then?" Jake asked with a grin.

"That's one way of puttin' it," Rose responded, "I dunno. I just wish my mum and dad would care more about this Slitheen case, instead of this stupid party," She grumbled, "Actually, do you know what? I really fancy a bagel!"

"With cream cheese?" Jake offered.

"Oh, you know me too well!" Rose smiled, as Jake slipped out. Jake was nice. They'd got on easily ever since she'd started at Torchwood One, and, because of their close friendship, Pete usually threw them in together when it came to investigations. Mickey wasn't always pleased. Jake had always had a slight crush on Rose, but Rose was oblivious to this.

She turned back to the mound of paperwork and began to file through it.


	3. The First Encounter

Thanks so much to every reviewer! It means a lot to me that you take the time to give me feedback!

Enjoy this chapter, and please review at the end! :) x

* * *

"I can't believe you killed that thing with a jar of bloody _vinegar!" _Donna shrieked, beaming. "Who knew that the stuff you sprinkle on chips could potentially kill an alien from...what was it? Raxo...Raxco...Raxacori..."

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," The Doctor watched her struggle with the words, smiling. They had just defeated the Slitheen easily, and Owen was now planning their infiltration on the Tyler's house party later that night. The Doctor and Donna had retired to the TARDIS for a bit, in order for Donna to prepare her party look. As they sat in the console room, Donna stringing countless numbers of beads round her neck, they reminisced about their previous encounters with many aliens.

"Raxacorico..."

"Fallapatorius! It's not hard, Donna," The Doctor chided her slightly, to which she grunted.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not as perfect as you'd like me to be!" She snapped irritably. "Idiot," She added, muttering under her breath. The Doctor chuckled gently, rolling a string of beads around in his palm.

"You're perfect enough for me," He assured her. Donna felt her cheeks tinge pink.

"Thanks," She mumbled, pulling off a purple chain and replacing it onto the console. The Doctor stared at her reproachfully.

"Oi! Not on my TARIDS, thanks! Don't you have your own dressing table?" He asked, not tearing his eyes away from the discarded beads. Donna groaned and scooped her jewellery up.

"I dunno, I jus' wanted to keep you company! You're such a _freakin'_man!" She sulked, trundling off into the depths of the TARDIS. The Doctor stared after her. Donna certainly kept him on his toes, there was no doubt about that!

* * *

"Rose!" Jackie hollered up the stairs, "Mickey's 'ere!" Jackie turned to her daughter's handsome boyfriend and forced a smile upon her face. "You alrigh', love? Do you want a drink, or anythin'?" She offered, securing her dressing gown tight around her body.

"No thanks, Mrs Tyler-"

"Oh, how many times?! I've told you, Mickey, you can call me Jackie. You're practically another son to me!" She encouraged him. "You excited for tonigh'? After all the hard work you've done, you lot at Torchwood deserve a good ol' party!"

"Yeah, excited," Mickey agreed, "Nervous, though."

"Nervous? Why would you be nerv...oh," Jackie's face suddenly split into a huge smile. "You're NOT? You're gonna propose to Ro-"

"Shhhh!" Mickey ordered, raising a finger to his lips in order to cement the secret. Jackie did as she was told, but the beam wouldn't wipe off her face. "I'm gonna do it tonight. After five years, Rose Tyler will finally be-"

"I'll finally be what?" A voice drifted from the stairs.

"Oh Rose! You look lovely!" Jackie gushed as soon as she caught sight of her only daughter. Rose was clothed in a dark sapphire babydoll dress, which skimmed down to her knees. Her hair had been gently curled, and her make-up was light and defined her features. Mickey swelled with pride as he watched her descend the stairs.

"Thanks," Rose smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm glad you've practised that walk down the stairs. Your father wants to introduce you to the press and the rest of the world, at this party tonigh'. You'll blow them all away," Jackie tucked a stray curl behind Rose's ear, still smiling.

"Nice suit," Rose admired her boyfriend, tugging on the lapels. Mickey blushed.

"Thanks. I had it specially made for tonigh'. For your big occasion-"

"It's not really my big occasion-"

"Oh rubbish, Rose! Stop making a molehill out of this huge mountain!" Jackie scolded her, "This is your big night! And Mickey's, too," She added, throwing a wink in Mickey's direction.

"I don't understand why! It's jus' a party. You haven't got anythin' planned, 'ave you?" Rose asked, her suspicions heightened. Mickey denied it hastily, before offering her his hand. "I haven't finished gettin' ready yet. But I'll see you later, yeah? Make yourself at home. Watch the telly, or help Dad with the preparations," She suggested, before sending him off with a quick grin.

* * *

"Have I ever told you how much I love that psychic paper?" Donna asked, as she hooked onto the Doctor's arm. They had entered the Tyler's party, which was brimming with guests and famous faces.

"Not enough," He mused, scanning round the room. Owen had set off in order to conquer Rose's heart, and the rest of the Torchwood Team had settled down by the refreshments area.

"So, go on then. Introduce me to all the Torchwood One gang!" Donna nudged the Doctor playfully in the ribs, craning her neck around the guests.

"That one there-" The Doctor threw his index finger in the direction of a young, black lad, "-That's Mickey Smith. And that there is-"

"Doctor!" Jack hissed, waving at him, "Pete's making a speech!"

"Come on, you don't wanna miss this!" Owen grinned, suddenly appearing by their side.

"No luck in pursuing a certain Rose Tyler, then?" The Doctor teased, as they approached the main stairs where a crowd was gathering.

"Thanks for coming, everyone. Alright, I know that the whole of Torchwood One likes to have a good party, me included!" A ripple of laughter coursed through the crowd. Torchwood Three groaned. "But anyway, the reason we're here tonight is to celebrate the brilliant employees of Torchwood One, to celebrate their courage, their intelligence, and their loyalty. So please could you raise you glasses to the fabulous staff of Torchwood One!" Pete lifted his glass, and the guests followed quickly. "And tonight is particularly special for a certain young employee, so I'd like you all to help him right now. Mickey Smith, you're up!" Pete invited Mickey onto the stage.

"What's 'e doin'?" Donna whispered into the Doctor's ear. He shrugged back, none the wiser.

"Alrigh'. Uh, hello, everyone," Mickey offered a wave to the eager crowd. "Uh, before I start, could I get Rose Tyler to join me up here?" Mickey searched the crowd anxiously.

* * *

Rose's eyes widened at the sound of her name. She had been lurking at the top of the stairs, waiting for the crowd to die down before making her entrance. Jackie ushered her down, pushing her.

"Mum!" Rose hissed urgently, "Don't!"

"But he's waitin' for you, darlin'. Go and see him!" Rose inhaled deeply, clamped her eyes shut and took the first step out of the shadows.

* * *

"That's her. That's Rose Tyler. Gorgeous, ain't she?" Owen grinned, as a young, blond woman descended the grand staircase. The Doctor's heartbeats stopped as he watched her, his mouth dry. Owen was right. She was beautiful.

* * *

Rose didn't make eye contact with anyone; she didn't dare to. If she took her concentration off breathing and stepping cautiously down the stairs, then she'd fall and that would be even more embarrassing than her current situation. If that were even possible. She could feel every eye bore into her, each burning like the sun.

_Come on, Rose! Pull yourself together!_ She inwardly scolded herself, _At least try and look like you were expecting this!_She forced herself to look into the crowd, and immediately she caught sight of a tall, handsome man, clad in a brown pinstripe suit and plimsoll style trainers. She felt her breathing accelerate, and she turned her head back to Mickey quickly. He hadn't noticed her looking, had he?

"Rose Tyler," Mickey took her hand and stroked it gently. Rose stared at his caressing fingers, not wanting to look in his eye. Mickey got down on one knee, and the crowd gasped. Jackie could feel tears brimming over, and she wiped them away annoyingly.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Donna gasped quielty, "He's gonna ask her to marry 'im!" The Doctor didn't tear his eyes off Rose's reaction. She didn't seem to be too pleased about the whole proposal.

Mickey cleared his throat and carried on.

"I love you. When I first set eyes on you, I knew that I wanted to be with you forever. And so here I am. Offering you my forever. So....what do you say? Will you marry me?" His voice broke at the end, gazing up at Rose.

* * *

Damn it. In-front of all these people. He'd caught her in a stupid trap!

How could she deny him now? How could she tell him no, in-front of everyone? She'd seem heartless, cruel. And as she watched Mickey await her reply, his hand tensing around hers, she knew what she had to do.

"Mickey...I...yes. I will marry you," She responded flatly. The crowd cheered with joy, and Jackie ran onto the stairs and enveloped her daughter into a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

Owen tutted disapprovingly.

"I would've been so much better with her. Oh well," Owen sighed, dejectedly, "Oh, look! Cake!" He squealed, and bounded over to the waiter handing round slices.

"Phew. That was intense," Donna remarked.

"Yeah. You're telling me," The Doctor averted his eyes to the ground. Donna frowned at his behaviour.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," The Doctor scuffed his trainers on the floor, rubbing his neck in a defeated manner.


	4. Complications

I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or Romeo and Juliet.

Okay, here's the fourth chapter. That's four in three days. _Eager....._

Please read and review! :) x

* * *

Rose soon found herself surrounded by her family and friends, gushing out congratulations and words of encouragement. Mickey kept his hand wrapped around his waist throughout the ordeal, and for once she was glad. If he hadn't kept her in a tight embrace, she would have fainted from the shock.

"You alrigh'?" Mickey whispered into her ear, his face hard with concern, "You look really pale. Like a ghost."

Rose forced a weak smile upon her face as she turned to her fiancé. "I think I just need some air. All these people..." She trailed off, hoping Mickey would get the message. She glanced around the hall, which was now swimming. "I've gotta get some air."

"Well, I'll come with you-"

"No, Mickey. I'm jus' goin' outside. I'll be back in a bit, I promise," Rose hurried off, squeezing her way past the swarms of people and reaching the back door. Once outside, she let the cool evening air gently freshen her state of mind. It was twilight, and the sun was squashing out its last rays of sunshine before it disappeared for the night. Rose settled down on the bench next to the french doors and brushed her palm along the uneven chinks in the wood. The french doors opened, and Jake joined her, his expression stiff and intense. Rose patted the seat next to her, and he took it, wordlessly.

"How's the party?" Rose asked, fiddling with her silver heart necklace.

"It's not goin' great. How 'bout you? What did you think of Mickey's proposal?" Jake enquired, his voice vacant. Rose stared at her diamond ring with a soft sigh.

"Unexpected," She finally announced, plastering a tender smile upon her face, "That was...unexpected."

"You mean you really didn't know that Mickey was gonna propose to you? You've been datin' for ages now. You must have known somethin' like this was gonna 'appen," Jake tugged off his tie and toyed with it in his hands.

"I didn't think he was gonna propose...in-front of everyone," Rose admitted. Jake felt a glimmer of hope as he caught the disapproval in her tone.

"Would you have said yes if he'd done it privately?"

"To be honest, Jake, I really don't know," Rose answered, feeling regretful.

"Would you have said yes...to me?" Jake wondered aloud. Rose cocked her head to face him, her mouth forming a small 'o' in surprise.

"I don't..." She cleared her throat, suddenly lost for words, "I don't understand, Jake. You've never...expressed an interest before, I mean-"

"I know, I know. I couldn't have expressed an interest though, could I? Not with Mickey watchin' your every move. He hates that we're even just _friends_, let alone if I'd asked you out on a date! He'd literally kill me, and I quite like bein' alive, you know?" Jake explained, and Rose bobbed her head with a affectionate grin.

"I do love you Jake. You're my best friend," She brushed his cheek.

"Even more so than Martha?" Jake arched an eyebrow, mentioning Rose's girlfriend. Martha was currently on her night shift at the hospital, annoyed that she was missing out on the infamous Tyler party of the year.

"OK, you got me. My best boyfriend," Rose corrected herself.

"Just not in the way I want to be," Jake added.

"I'm sorry," Rose replied in a hushed tone. Jake gazed off into the distance. It was now almost pitch black, and the starts were gradually uncovering themselves and lighting up the beautiful night sky.

"I'd better be gettin' back. Your dad wants to talk to me about somethin'. Savea dance for me, will you?" Jake pecked Rose on the cheek, and ducked back into the bustling mansion. Rose exhaled slowly. The guilt was slowly eating her alive. She had told herself that she was done stringing Mickey along, and now what? She was getting married to him!

"Blimey, you're popular, aren't you?" A voice came from the doorway. Rose craned her neck quickly to greet a curvy, red-headed woman who she didn't recognise. "First Mickey, now 'im. You're notorious for breakin' hearts around 'ere, then?" The redhead joined Rose, who felt herself smile despite her current mood.

"Curse these good looks, eh?" Rose joked, smoothing down her dress.

"Wish I could say the same," The woman responded wistfully. "I'm Donna, by the way. Donna Noble. And you're obviously Rose Tyler."

"Yeah, that's me. But what's in a name?" Rose mumbled, recalling back her old English lessons. "No offence, Donna, but I've never seen you before. Do you work at Torchwood?" Donna chewed on her bottom lip, desperately racking her brains for an intelligent answer.

"Uh...I know someone, who _knows _someone who works in the financial side of Torchwood One, yeah," Donna spouted, hoping her tone of voice didn't betray her. Rose, although bemused, seemed to buy this story.

"Oh, who do you know?"

"Hmm? Oh, right. Uh, his name's.....George. George..."

"Michael?" Rose suggested, with a grin.

"Yes, that's him!" Donna agreed, before her face fell. "Ah. No, not George Michael, uh-"

"It's OK. I don't really care if you've crashed. It's not even my party. I jus' wanna go to bed."

"I tell you what. Why don't we go and get a cuppa, eh? A nice hot cup of tea, to cheer you up, how does that sound?" Donna recommended. Rose immediately felt grateful to this stranger, and so she agreed without much hesitation.

* * *

The Doctor was bored. Jack and Ianto had gone off to get some more drinks, Owen had struck up a conversation with a pretty brunette, and Gwen and Tosh were hanging out by the dance floor, hoping to get whisked off their feet by a handsome suitor. Donna had left him to find a toilet, but she had been gone for a while now. Perhaps she had got lost? It was very likely. The Tyler mansion was huge, hallways leading off to other dimensions and staircases that curled up to heaven. He wouldn't mind snooping about the place himself, seeing what else he could find out to help Jack's team when it came to alien fighting. He scuttled off, his hands safely secured in his pockets as he pushed past the dancing and socializing.

He strolled up the stairs, checking his back as he went. He figured that it wouldn't be very busy upstairs. As he marched past the first bedroom, he heard a crash. He paused.

"Great," A female voice exclaimed flatly. He poked his head around and cast his eye over Rose Tyler. She had knocked over some books that were now lying sprawled all over the floor. She bent down to pick them up, muttering threats under her breath.

"Need a hand?" The Doctor offered. Rose quickly glanced up and felt her heartbeat race as she saw him.

"Oh, uh, no thanks."

"You sure? I don't mind," The Doctor stepped into her room, regardless of her decline. He bent down too, and scooped up a pile of books.

"Thanks. Just pop them on the bed, I'll clear then up later," Rose smiled, flushing pink. She neatened down her dress as the Doctor plonked them on the four poster bed that was situated in the middle of the grand room.

"Charles Dickens?" The Doctor examined a book, clearly impressed, "You don't look like the kind of person who'd be interested in that sort of thing. Not that I'm insinuating that you look stupid, because you don't, but....uh...yeah," He chuckled, mortified.

"It's just a hobby. To be honest, I don't really take everythin' in. I get bored easily," Rose confessed.

"I'm the Doctor by the way," The Doctor thrust a hand in her face, praying that she'd shake it. After all, he'd already practically called her stupid. If he was her, he wouldn't take his hand. Luckily, she did, and grinned too.

"_Just_ the Doctor?"

"Yep," He beamed, popping the 'p', "But I think the '_just_' is a little unnecessary, don't you? I mean, _Superman_ didn't have a _'just_' in-front of his name, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, but 'Superman' doesn't exist," Rose indicated.

"Not in this universe," He responded, enigmatically.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, her tone gentle yet inquisitiveve.

"I'm just passing by. I shouldn't even be here, not really," The Doctor pressed his lips together, forming one hard line across his features. Rose's face fell, her disappointment obvious. This was wrong. Not matter how breathtakingly lovely she was. She was _engaged._

"I don't mind," Rose declared quietly. She advanced towards him slowly, confused. For some reason, she trusted this stranger. More so than she trusted Mickey, it seemed. She was an inch away from him now, her fingers curled around his. She glanced up at him, and melted. Her lips pucker automatically, her body taking over. Almost there, almost-

"Rose?" Mickey's voice drifted into earshot. Rose sprang away from the Doctor, her heart in her mouth. "There you are!" He grinned, kissing his fiancée. The Doctor averted his eyes to the floor. Mickey exchanged a look with the Doctor. "Who's that?"

"That's the Doctor, Mickey. Be nice, yeah?" Rose reprimanded him. Mickey bobbed his head at the Doctor, in what he hopped was a friendly gesture.

"Rose, your mum and dad wanna see us. They said somethin' about the weddin'. You comin'?" He asked, throwing the word 'wedding' at the Doctor pointedly. Rose was torn.

"Uh-"

"Now, Rose," Mickey reiterated, pulling her along by the hand. She tilted her head back at the Doctor, who gave her a small wave.

Then she belonged to Mickey for the remainder of the evening.


	5. The Balcony Scene

I don't own anything apart from the plot...oh, hold on. I don't even own that. Woe is me :(

Please read and review! :) x

* * *

Rose propped herself against the balcony that night, watching the guests disperse into their cars, Jackie and Pete waving them off cheerfully. Rose kept an eye out for that mysterious Doctor, of whom she was so enraptured by. Although she shouldn't feel like that, considering he was on the 'enemy' side. Mickey had pulled her away from the Doctor with the intention of divulging her with that information. The Doctor worked for Torchwood Three, it seemed. He was seen arriving with Jack and co. earlier that night. She had told Mickey to return home with Jake, despite protests on his side. Rose wasn't in the mood to act like she was eager to marry him, and she just needed to sort her head out. After ten minutes or so, every guest had gone, and she heard the front door click shut.

But no sign of either Donna or the Doctor. _Perhaps they came together?_ Rose pondered to herself, _Perhaps they ARE together! They had turned up at the same time, after all._ She felt a stab of jealously spread around her stomach. She shook her head. _I hardly know this man! I can't feel envious over Donna, can I? They might not even be toge-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her name. She scanned her surroundings, before her heart fell.

"Mickey? Mickey, I thought I told you to go 'ome," Rose scowled in the darkness.

"It's not Mickey. It's Donna!" The female voice hissed. Rose instantly brightened. "We're down 'ere!" Donna called, causing Rose to incline forward over the edge. "Don't fall!!" Donna ordered, her tone apprehensive. Rose laughed.

"I'll try not to..." Her voice trailed off, as she caught sight of the Doctor. _Damn it! Why can't my heart slow down for a second when I see him?_ She inwardly sighed, before imposing a nonchalant smile upon her face. "Oh. Hi," She blinked, catching her breath. Two syllables was all she could manage.

"Hello!" He replied, her tone chipper.

"What are you doin' 'ere? My dad'll kill you if he sees you here. Considerin' you're from Torchwood Three," Rose elucidated.

"Ah, that's not strictly true. I'm old friends with Jack, and we just help them out every now and again. So really, we're on both sides. We just...don't visit Torchwood One often. Well, we don't visit enough. Actually, scratch that. We never visit," The Doctor rambled.

"Maybe that should change," Rose suggested, her tone flirty.

"Yes. Maybe it should," The Doctor agreed, yanking his left ear in a bashful manner.

"Listen, I'll get the back door key. I'll be back in a bit, 'kay? Don't go anywhere!" Rose instructed, before disappearing from view. Donna watched the Doctor, and burst out laughing at his glazed expression.

"Your face! Could you be _more_ smitten?" She teased him affably.

"I don't know what you mean," The Doctor defended himself.

"Really? _Really?_ With the puppy dog eyes and the sweet smile, what else where you doin'? You fancy her, spaceman. Don't deny it!" Donna giggled, patting his arm fondly. "I just love seein' you speechless. Really, it makes my day!"

"Alright, Donna, I get it," The Doctor glowered. They fell silent for a minute as they waited for Rose. Donna began to feel the chill of the cool evening air, and she wrapped her coat tighter around her. They had been hiding in the garden for a while now, waiting for the guests to trot off home so that the Doctor could speak to Rose again. Torchwood Three had had to make speedy exit, once being found out by Jake. Donna promised that they'd see them in the morning, and then the two of the lingered behind.

"D'you think we could ask her to come with us?" Donna mused, flicking her fringe away from her eyes.

"You know we can't," The Doctor muttered quietly.

"Psst!" Rose called them in a low voice, "I can't get the keys, my mum's in the kitchen."

"We could climb up!" The Doctor suggested, his face splitting into a huge beam. Rose stared at him, almost horrified.

"Don't you dare. If you fall..."

"We won't fall. C'mon, Donna," The Doctor held out a hand to his companion, who arched an eyebrow.

"You're kiddin' me."

"No! It's not hard, you've only gotta climb up the trellis bit, it won't hurt at all. I'll make sure you're fine," The Doctor assured her, his hand still firmly outright. Donna stood stony faced, causing Rose to snicker. "Donna," The Doctor repeated. He hooked his feet in the chasms in the trellis, and hoisted himself up to the balcony. He grunted as he reached Rose's height.

"Need any 'elp?" Rose offered, smiling as she remembered his first words to her. The Doctor managed to shake his head, before rolling over the balcony and landing sharply on the floor. "Doctor!" Rose cried, clasping his hand, "You alrigh'?"

"Yeah, yeah, nothing broken," The Doctor groaned, heaving himself to his feet. "Hello!" He grinned at Rose, once he'd recovered. Her eyes were shining.

"Hi."

"OI, WHAT ABOUT ME?" Donna shrieked from below.

"Donna, keep it down!" The Doctor chided, "D'you wanna get caught?"

"How am I supposed to climb up that flimsy thing?" Donna asked, jerking her index finger at the trellis, "It's alrigh' for you, you're a skinny little thing. I'll _break_ it if I step onto it!"

"No you won't. Come on!"

"Nah, you're alright. I think I'm gonna go back to the TARDIS, change into my pajamas. I'll catch you later, yeah? Don't be too long," Donna winked, before sauntering off into the moonlight.

"Where did she say she was goin'?" Rose asked, her voice laced with curiosity.

"The TARDIS. It's my, uh, spaceship," The Doctor explained simply. Rose's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Spaceship?"

"Yep!"

"You're an alien," She deducted, her hand loosening her grip on his. The Doctor stared down at their weaved hands, suddenly regretful.

"Well, I'm a Time Lord. The best kind of alien, really," He declared, his throat tightening at the thought of his home. Rose chuckled softly, and shook her head slightly. "What?" The Doctor stared at her.

"You don't look like an alien. How old are you?"

The Doctor was very hesitant this time. "Uh, 900 odd. Thereabouts. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty three."

"Right," The Doctor exhaled a deep breath, "That's one _hell _of an age gap." The Doctor ran his fingers over her engagement ring, the cool metal stinging his skin. He flinched away, guilty. Rose watched him, mesmerized.

"Tell me about the Time Lords," Rose asked softly. The Doctor locked his eyes onto her face, and knew that he could trust this young woman who he had just met.

And so he did. He told her all about the plant, the beautiful, burnt orange sky, the wonderful, brilliant people. His people. He told her about the war that destroyed his home. He told her that he was the last of his kind, the lonely soul, the man without a home. When the Time Lords perished, a part of him died alongside it. The TARDIS was the only thing left from his planet, and he cherished it deeply. He told her about Donna, his best friend, about her loyalty and her companionship. She was human, but a fantastic one at that.

And in turn, Rose told the Doctor about her life. It seemed so dull and _normal _compared to his. She told him how her parents met, how Pete took on Torchwood, how Mickey had asked her out for the first time. She told him about Martha Jones and Jake, her best friends. She skipped over the part where Jake had pronounced his love for her, instead just saying how inspired she was by him. Because it was the truth. She told him about her time at Torchwood One, and the aliens she had encountered. They both compiled lists and then compared them, often adding little humorous anecdotes.

Their conversation went on until the next morning. They only noticed the time when Rose gazed out to the garden, her eyes adjusting to the early morning sun.

"It's seven 'o' clock!" She exclaimed, with a small giggle.

"You must be tired," The Doctor stroked her hair affectionately.

"Me? Nah. I've been havin' too much fun to be tired," She replied, her tone offhand. She was resting against his shoulder as they sat on her bed, flipping through her old photo albums. "What 'bout you? Aren't you tired?"

"I don't really need to sleep."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't like sleeping anyway; why waste valuable exploring time?"

"I can't argue with that," Rose snuggled into his shoulder, wishing that the sun would slip back and let the moon rule the sky again.

"ROSE!" Jackie rapped on her room furiously, "ROSE! Sorry to wake you so early, but we've got a weddin' to plan, sweet'eart!"

"I'd better go. Your mum scares me," The Doctor confessed, bounding off the bed. Rose pouted.

"I don't want you to go! Who cares about my mum?"

"You're getting married soon, Rose. Please. Just let me go. I'll come back tonight, yeah?" The Doctor promised her, his voice entwined with sincerity. Rose blinked up at him, and smiled.

"Yeah, you'd better," She reached up and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was chaste and profound.

"ROSE? You decent?" Jackie's voice caused them to spring apart reluctantly. The Doctor clambered over the balcony, and Rose followed, kissing him again.

"I'll be back, I swear," The Doctor reiterated, and jumped down the balcony. Rose gazed after him, her heart yearning for him. He cocked his head back at her, flashed her a brilliant smile, and vanished behind the bushes. She longed for the day to wash away quickly as she prepared herself for her mother.


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

I _still_ don't own anything in this story. But a girl can dream...

OK, so six updates in three days, that's crazy stuff. I do have a life, I swear! But I'd really appreciate some feedback. On what was good, what I can improve on. I've got so many ideas for this story, and I just really want to share them with everyone. So yeah, that's just a small suggestion :)

* * *

"D'you know what? Today's gonna be a good day. No, no, better than that. Today's gonna be fantastic!" The Doctor declared, as he entered the TARDIS and slung his coat over the railings. Donna glanced up from her magazine warily, before flicking onto the next page.

"Good time?" She asked, already sure of what the answer would be, "You were gone for the whole night. What did you get up to?" Donna suddenly winced, "Actually, I don't really wanna know."

"We just sat and talked for the whole time. I told her about my life, and she told me about hers. It was very interesting," He beamed, plonking down next to Donna, "What did you get up to?"

"Oh, you know, read the entire magazine collection on this ship," Donna replied, sweeping a hand over the pile of magazines beside the shabby control room seat. She dropped her current magazine onto the grating and turned to the Doctor. "So! Tell me _everythin'!_"

"What sort of everything do you wanna know?"

"Did you kiss 'er?" Donna asked with a snicker. The Doctor flushed red.

"Maybe."

"I'll just take that as a yes....hold on, what about Mickey?"

"Who?"

"Her fiancé? Ring any bells?" Donna prompted.

"Oh, right, him! He didn't show up at all. I was pleasantly surprised."

"Well, good job 'e didn't turn up. He'd get the shock of his life if he saw you makin' out with his future wife!" Donna teased, to which the Doctor's face blushed a deeper colour.

"We didn't...we didn't _'make out'_ as such, Donna," He spluttered, his tone laced with chagrin. Donna poked him in the ribs.

"Oh, look at you, gettin' all touchy!" She laughed, "So, what're you doin' today? Gonna meet up with the lovely Rose Tyler again?"

"Later on. She's got her wedding to plan."

"Wow. That sounds really weird. 'Specially as she's not gettin' married to you!" The Doctor lept up from the seat and bounded around the console, his grin widening as his fingers danced over the buttons. Donna watched him with an intrusive eye. "This isn't like you. I mean, you wouldn't usually rip a couple apart for your own selfish reasons. This girl must be pretty special," Donna commented.

"Yeah, she is," He agreed.

"Just don't tell Owen. He'll kill you for nickin' his girl."

"She doesn't belong to him-"

"Yeah, but she doesn't belong to you either, remember? She belongs to Mickey. They're gettin' married. I don't know how strongly you feel for her, Doctor, but you've got to be careful. In the end, you're jus' gonna get hurt. I'm worried for you," Donna brushed his hand, her eyes blazing with concern.

"I'll be fine. We've got ages 'til the wedding, and you never know. She might call it off," He gave Donna a deft shrug.

"Yeah, maybe," Donna muttered.

"Can we just...keep this between ourselves? As much as I respect them, Torchwood Three won't be too pleased that I'm liaising with the enemy. Or Torchwood One, at least," The Doctor rationalized.

* * *

"Oh, that's nice. Ain't it nice, Martha?" Jackie looked over at Martha, who was balancing a silver tiara on her head. Jackie, Martha and Rose were in an expensive wedding dress shop, delving around to find the perfect gown for Rose's big day.

"You look lovely, Rose," Martha approved, replacing the tiara and joining Jackie in the changing rooms.

"Really? You don't think I look like a fluffy marshmallow?" Rose observed, running her hands over the wispy, ballooned skirt.

"Don't be silly, darlin'! You look gorgeous, regardless. OK, 'ow about this one?" Jackie suggested, holding up a similar frock. As Jackie turned her head, Rose threw a grimace in Martha's direction, who had difficulty in suppressing her giggles.

"Mum, Mickey proposed _yesterday. _Do we really need to shop for my dress _right now?_ I mean, at least let it all sink in! I mean, gettin' married...that's a pretty big thing!" Rose pleaded to her mother.

"Sweet'eart, I just want what's best for you. Oh, look at that pretty little corset!" Jackie squealed, and bustled off to the assistant for a closer look. Martha sidled up to Rose with a smile.

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on top of the world."

"C'mon, Rose. What do you take me for? I'm your friend, I know when something's wrong. I wasn't there when Mickey proposed yesterday, which I_ hate_, but everyone was sayin' how hesitant you were. Is that true?" Martha rubbed Rose's arm.

"I met this man yesterday. This wonderful man. And he was a complete stranger, never seen 'im before in my life. But then we talked, and I felt like I'd known him forever. And it was weird, but I've never felt that way with Mickey. I've never felt fully connected with 'im," Rose unzipped her dress with a sharp tug and shimmed out of it. "Anyway, I kissed him. And it was just..amazing. I've never felt like this before, Martha. And it's really stupid for me to feel like this, because I've only known him for a _day!_"

"That's so romantic!" Martha gushed, her hands clasped to her chest. She quickly cleared her throat, "And incredibly stupid. You're engaged to Mickey!"

"I know, but I couldn't 'elp it. And here's the punchline; he works for Torchwood Three."

"_NO!" _Martha's eyes popped out of their sockets, "You're kiddin' me! Your dad'll kill you!"

"Well, I don't see why he should! They all work at Torchwood. And they can't even remember what happened at that stupid war. I jus' think they should put it all behind them, start afresh, y'know?"

"Harriet Jones certanily seems to think so," Martha added, name-checking their prime minister. Harriet was also annoyed by the constant competition and tension between the two institutes. After the horrendous fight between them, Harriet had had enough. She'd told Pete and Jack that if any of the employees fought again, they'd be fired and then banished from the city. So far, the warning had been obeyed, but not without it's difficulties.

"Do you remember anythin' about the war? It was a long time ago, that's all I can recall. I was only a teenager when it 'appened. Dad came 'ome, bleedin' and cursing the place down. He was so mad. And then Jake rang," Rose fell silent.

"What happened to Jake?"

"Both his father and brother worked at Torchwood. They were shot by Owen Harper, Torchwood Three's doctor. Jake's never come to terms with it. He's always vowed revenge on them," Rose revealed.

"Bless 'im. I never knew. Mind you, I've never asked, didn't feel it was right. So, you and Jake are close, then?" Martha asked, hoping her tone sounded blasé enough.

"Yeah, I suppose we are. He's my best mate, 'part from you," Rose smiled, before her brow puckered, "Why?"

"No reason. Just wondered," Martha scratched at a loose thread on her jeans.

"Do you like a certain Jake Simmonds, Miss Jones?" Rose asked, poking her tongue between her teeth. Martha's mouth gaped open as she glowered.

"Am I that obvious?" She managed to croak out. Rose burst out laughing, and hugged her friend.

"Nah. I'm just very good at figuring out things."

"Girls! Sorry I was so long, but I think I've found the perfect thing for you to wear, darlin'!" Jackie flurried into the room, grasping onto a pink princess ball gown. Rose cringed and exchanged a subdued glance with Martha.

* * *

"Knock knock!" The Doctor rapped on Rose's balcony door. Rose felt her heart soar as his head poked through, his face wearing a huge grin. "Did somebody order a doctor?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Rose sprang off her bed and enfolded the Doctor into a tender embrace, "I've missed you _so_ much!"

"Really? Haven't you been out shopping with you mum? Buying pretty dresses for an upcoming event?" The Doctor pulled her onto the bed, still clutching onto Rose tight. She giggled and pressed her lips to his jaw softly.

"I don't know what you mean," She rejoined, running her fingers through his hair.

"Hmm. Not so smart, eh?" He flicked her nose gently, before kissing it.

"What 'bout you? Been to Torchwood Three today?" She asked, rolling onto his chest and tracing his pinstripes with her fingers.

"Nah. Me and Donna saved a few planets, stopped weird aliens from taking over, and ran for our lives. Y'know, the usual," He weaved their hands together, as Rose stared at his face thoughtfully. "What?"

"D'you think I could come with you one day? Travel the stars, save the universe, that sort of thing?" Her mouth twisted into a thin line as she awaited eagerly for his answer. "You don't 'ave to say yes, or anythin', I just thought-"

"Rose, I would love for you to come with me. Of course I would. But we've got to think about everyone else around us. Mickey, and your parents, and Torchwood Three...it's just not wise. Not right now."

"Is this your idea of seduction?" Rose arched an eyebrow, caressing his cheek.

"Rose, don't change the subject," He growled. Rose moaned and rolled off his torso.

"When I'm with you, I don't wanna think about Mickey, or my parents, or anythin' else that's not _you_!" She protested. They were still for a moment, both musing over everything. "When did we become....whatever we are?" Rose piped up.

"What d'you mean?"

"Well...a couple. I mean, we met yesterday. Doesn't feel like it, but we did, and I'm closer to you than I am with Mickey!"

"I thought you said you didn't wanna talk about Mickey," The Doctor joked. Rose heaved a sigh, and she turned away from him. "Oh Rose! I know you feel guilty, but you can always call the engagement off. If you really wanted to be with me that much," He added bashfully.

"But...he's Mickey. He's loved me for five years. Five years! That's a long time. I can't just dump 'im."

"He may love you, but do you love him?" The Doctor questioned.

"I don't know. Yes, I love him," Rose responded, causing the Doctor to flinch. She gazed into his eyes, "But not as much as I love you! God, I don't care how stupid, or reckless, or unnecessary that sounds, but I do! I love you, I love you," She announced. She planted butterfly kisses over his face, his neck, his jawline. He froze. Rose paused with him. "What's wrong?"

"I've never-" He swallowed, "-I've never fallen in love before. Well, not in this body."

"What?" Rose asked, dazed, "What d'you mean, _'not in this body'_?"

"Ah, yes. There's a little trick that Time Lords can do, to cheat death. We regenerate, which means our whole body changes completely. Every cell, every physical appearance, everything changes."

"So if you were killed, you'd...change your form?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You'd be completely different?"

"Not every aspect. I'd still be the Doctor, same mind, same memories, same morals. Just...I'd be different looking," The Doctor watched Rose's reaction intensely. Her face was fixed on a surprised expression.

"So you'd still...love me? If you do, I mean, not to imply anythin'-"

"Yes. I would still love you," He promised, and this was enough for Rose. Her lips crashed down on his, and soon enough, they were entwined in a passionate clinch that went on until the next morning.

"We're making a habit of this!" The Doctor chuckled, as they finally broke apart.

"Not a bad one, though," Rose commented with a smile.

"Rose, there's an emergency! You need to get up now!" Pete barged into the room, causing the Doctor to fly under the covers. Rose hitched the duvet up over her body and yawned sleepily.

"Why? What's the big emergency?"

"It doesn't matter right now, we jus' need to get to the hub righ' now," Pete ordered, "Torchwood Three are supposed to be there too, so we need to get there early. Be down in five," Pete stormed out. The Doctor popped back up with a grin.

"Sounds serious. I'd better go find Donna, I left her with Torchwood Three. I hope they haven't roped her into anything!" He kissed her again, and hurdled down the balcony.

* * *

The next chapter is going to be HUGE. Drama, romance and a few character deaths.

Please leave a review! :) x


	7. Fortune's Fool

Rose jumped into the Jeep, to be greeted by Jake, Mickey, Martha and a few other Torchwood One employees. Having thrown on her clothes and sweeping a brush through her hair, she'd taken two minutes to get ready. A record time, she thought. She sat next to Mickey, who wrapped his hand around hers and squeezed it gently.

"Mornin'!" He smiled.

"Mornin', Mickey. So, what's the big emergency?" Rose asked, turning her attention to Pete.

"It;s the Slitheen again. Apparently, Torchwood Three only exterminated _one _of them. I told them to check everywhere! Oh well, you know what they say. If you want somethin' doin', do it yourself!" Pete thundered, revving up the engine.

"Yeah, well that's what you'd expect from Torchwood Three, isn't it?" Jake spat, his face screwed up in disgust.

"Hey, don't blame them, maybe the Slitheen have only just arrived," Rose protested, much to the confusion of her colleagues.

"What's got into you? Since when did you become Torchwood Three's number one fan girl?" Jake asked disapprovingly. Rose chewed on her bottom lip and exchanged a guarded glimpse with Martha.

"I, uh, just thought....listen, this stupid fight with Torchwood Three is ruining any chance we have of defeating the Slitheen, or any other monster. Isn't it time we just...put it all aside? I'm sure they want to too-"

"I can't believe I'm hearin' this. After everythin' they did to us, everythin' they did to me..." Jake trailed off, his face hardening with the memories.

"Jake, I'm sorry about your dad and brother, I truly am, but fighting more isn't gonna bring 'em back, is it?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THEM!" Jake yelled.

"Calm it, Jake-" Mickey began, throwing his arm in-front of Rose for protection.

"No! No, I won't, I can't, I can't..." Jake muttered softly, swiping a hand across his face sharply to discard his tears.

"Right, shall we get on with the plan, then?" Pete suggested. Martha laced her hand with Jake's shyly.

* * *

"You did _WHAT? _Jack, why would you do that? I told you, if there was an emergency, you'd leave Donna at the hub, where she'd be safe, then I'd come and pick her up!" The Doctor barked down the phone. He heard Jack sigh heavily.

"Listen, Doc, she's not a child. She's perfectly capable of doin' what she wants to do. And on this occasion, she wanted to come with us instead of waitin'," Jack reasoned.

"OK, I'm coming to get her. Make sure she stays out of trouble."

"Yes sir!" Jack ended the phone call and ushered Donna over. "You, Ms Noble, must stay right here, out of trouble, and wait for the Doctor to get you."

"What? You're kiddin' me! I ain't doin' that, he can forget it!" Donna scoffed, "Bloody spaceman, wrapping me up in cotton wool. He's not my father-"

Donna's rant was interrupted by a crash at the door. Pete Tyler walked in, his face firm with authority. As Rose entered behind him, Donna raised her hand and waggled her fingers at her. Rose blinked quickly, and did not return the wave.

"What're you _doin_'?" Gwen hissed in Donna's ear.

"I dunno. There was a fly," Donna responded with a shrug, swatting her hand onto Gwen's shoulder to emphasise her point. Gwen winced and tugged away. "Sorry, it was on your shoulder."

"Pete Tyler. How nice to see you," Jack extended an arm in friendship. Pete shook it warily.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same, Captain. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your shoddy work last time," Pete retorted. Jack dropped his hand quickly, and glanced at his own team. "I see you have a new addition to your team," Pete locked his eyes onto Donna.

"The name's Donna. And I'm only 'ere by accident."

"Well, all the same. The more, the merrier, I suppose."

As Pete and Jack began to discuss strategies, Jake stared coldly at Owen. His memories of that infamous fight flooded back to him, and he saw red. The rage and anger that he had been fighting tipped him over the edge. He charged at Owen.

"Jake, NO!" Rose screamed, as Jake lunged into Owen, knocking him to the floor. Pete and Jack flew at the scrambling men in order to rip them apart. Tosh, Gwen and Ianto delved in to help, but where soon kicked out of the way. Rose ran over to Donna. "Where's the Doctor?" She asked, her breathing defective and unsteady.

"I dunno, he said he was comin' to get me...oh god, he's killin' Owen!" Donna screeched in horror, and ran over to the scene.

"Donna, come back here!" Rose ordered, "Mickey! Stop them, please!"

"What can I do?"

"Oh, I'll do it-"

"NO! You stay back, Rose," Pete instructed, wiping his bloody nose.

"I've got to do somethin-" Rose was cut off by a sharp gunshot and horrified scream.

"Donna!" Jack caught the limp red-head and rocked her, "Donna, honey, listen to me. Shh!" Donna whimpered in his arms, her stomach gushing with blood. Jake stumbled backwards, his gun slipping away from his clutch.

"Oh god.." He whispered, swallowing quickly. "I meant to get Owen...not Donna. Oh god, I'm sorry-"

"Just GO!" Tosh shoved him, her grief apparent. Ianto held her and Gwen as they sobbed.

"You...you stabbed her," Rose's mouth gaped open. Martha checked Donna over, taking on the role of a doctor. She cleaned Donna up the best she could, and, along with Jack and Owen, soothed her moaning.

"Donna! Where are you?" The Doctor strolled into the room, blissfully unaware of the situation.

"Oh, Doctor," Gwen managed to croak out. The Doctor ran over to Jack, his hearts beating overtime.

"Jack, I told you to look after her! And now look! What happened?" The Doctor demanded, stroking Donna's pale face.

"It was Jake. Jake stabbed her. He was meant to get me, and I wish he had. I'm sorry, Donna, I'm so sorry," Owen rasped, his voice thick with emotion.

"Not your fault. I should've stayed out the way. My stubborn streak was always my downfall," Donna whispered, mustering up enough energy to crack a smile. "But you know what, Doctor? Everythin' we did...I'll never forget it. Never. I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Thank you for showin' me a better life. Oh god, this thing 'urts!" Donna winced in pain, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You're not gonna leave me Donna, are you? No, Owen'll get you better, and we'll travel the stars again, yeah? How does that sound?" The Doctor smiled, watching Donna nod. "You were the best, Donna. The absolute best." With that, Donna clamped her eyes shut, and gently lulled into darkness.

* * *

The Torchwood One team stepped out of the room in order to give the Torchwood Three team some peace to mourn Donna. Pete, still covering his wounds, had pinned Jake up against the wall.

"Why the hell did you do that? Did you think everythin' would be better if you _killed_ someone, eh? Is that what your brother or dad would have wanted? This doesn't end well for you, Jake. You'd better watch it!"

"Dad, get off him," Rose mumbled softly. Pete released his grip on Jake, still glaring. Mickey had one arm around Rose's waist, who was still traumatised by Donna's death. Donna had been a friend of Rose's too. But the worst thing was, she couldn't even mourn her. Not in-front of Torchwood One. Martha walked into the corridor, and slipped off her coat. "What's 'appened? Is Donna OK?" Rose asked, hoping her tone didn't betray too much emotion.

"She's gone," Martha responded simply. Jake crumpled in a corner, the guilt pounding through his head.

"JAKE!" The Doctor thundered, joining them in the corridor. "You'd better explain to me why my best friend is on the floor, _lifeless!" _

"I dunno, I just saw red, I..." Jake couldn't give a reasonable answer.

"I could kill you right now. _Right now_. But I'm not gonna. D'you know why? Because fighting is _not_ the answer. I'm gonna take the moral high ground here, but you'd better get outta my sight. Get out, and never come back!" The Doctor spat, inches away from Jake's face. "Did you hear me? GET OUT, GET OUT!" Jake jostled to his feet and sprinted outside. Pete advanced towards the Doctor.

"I'm sorry about Donna, Doctor. I can't believe-"

"Don't even say her _name_. You're worthless, _all _of you. I don't know how you can look at yourselves in the morning," His jaw was tight and his throat felt raw. But as he strode out to the TARDIS, the tears were stubbornly staying in his eyes. Jake would pay. In some way. He'd get what he deserved.

* * *

Ohh, that's not the end of the drama though, oh no. It's only just beginning.

But not Donna! I know, I was so upset about killing her off. But the Doctor is closest to Donna, hence why he'd become so angry, angry enough to kill...

Well, if you've ever seen Romeo and Juliet, then you probably know whats in store for Jake. But there's a slgiht twist...

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! :) x


	8. Bid His Last Farewell

The Torchwood One team were too occupied by the Doctor's outburst to keep an eye on Jake. He was unhinged, thrown into a frenzy by his own murdering actions. He had raced away from his colleagues, grasping his gun, sweating guilty beads of perspiration.

Once outside, in the callous morning air, Jake shakily raised the gun to his head, gazing around the deserted car park. The Doctor was right. He didn't deserve to be kept alive. He had nothing left in the world now anyway. His family had been killed. Rose belonged to Mickey now. She'd never loved him anyway, not in the way Jake desired. He'd slayed an innocent woman. As these haunting thoughts tumbled around in his head, Jake compressed his eyes together tight, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"We're goin' back to base now. Have any of you seen Jake?" Pete asked his staff an hour later, who all replied negative. They'd defeated the Slitheen with a swift toss of vinegar, and Torchwood Three had voyaged back to Cardiff, stopping on the way to visit Donna's family. The Doctor had disappeared without a trace.

"Last time I saw 'im was when the Doctor threw 'im out. He had no right to do that, by the way. Yeah, his friend 'ad been killed, but he made Jake feel even worse," Mickey scowled, his arm still secured around Rose's waist. She didn't have the heart to struggle away. Her mind was still grieving Donna, the friend she never got to be a friend to. Heaving a sigh, and wanting the Doctor to be embracing her, Rose pecked Mickey on the cheek.

"I'm gonna head home now."

"Pete's gonna give us all a lift back, babe. But if you're sure, I can come with you, if you want," Mickey offered, nuzzling her hair.

"Oh my god!" Martha cried from the car park. The Torchwood members galloped outside, to find Martha sobbing over Jake's seemingly lifeless body. Rose's hand flew over her mouth as Pete picked up Jake's suicidal weapon.

"He killed himself."

"Or it was the Doctor," Mickey suggested coolly. Rose turned towards him sharply, a frown etched upon her face.

"What...what d'you mean by that?" She enquired, her voice high with apprehension. Mickey span his eyes to the sky.

"You saw how angry 'e was at Jake! Maybe he's set this whole thing up to look like a suicide, when in fact he killed Jake 'imself. It's possible," Mickey gave her a deft shrug, his expression smug.

"You can't seriously think that!" Rose spluttered, "He'd never do anythin' like that!"

"And how would _you_ know?" Mickey asked, tilting his head suspiciously. Rose flushed furiously.

"I dunno, he jus' doesn't look like he'd do somethin' like that!"

Even so, Rose, we need to treat this like a murder enquiry. Call in back up, Mickey," Pete ordered, before nudging Martha gently, "Darlin', you need to let go now. The ambulance is comin' soon. Come on," He pulled her up, his tone mellow with grief. Rose enveloped Martha into a comforting hug, tears slipping down her cheeks as she rocked her best friend's weeping form.

* * *

Rose handed Martha the mug of hot chocolate and plonked herself onto the bed. Martha smiled gratefully and took a tentative sip.

"You alrigh' now?" Rose asked.

"I should've told him how I felt about him. I feel so..._stupid _for wasting valuable time with him. I loved him, Rose, I really did. And he'll never know!" Martha's eyes welled up with lamenting tears.

"You can't blame yourself for anythin' that happened, Martha. No-one knows how long we'll be on this earth. That's why you've just gotta grab the moment, you know?" Rose rubbed Martha's back in a consoling fashion.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Rose. I don't think I could face going back to my empty house," Martha sniffed, gulping down the scorching liquid.

"Hey, hey! Slow down, you'll burn yourself!" Rose pulled the mug away reproachfully.

"I'm freezing. Could you close the window, please?" Martha asked, to which Rose nodded. She lept off the bed and sauntered over to the balcony door. "I'm bein' so selfish as well! Jake was _your_ best friend too, I keep forgetting. God, I'm an _idiot!"_

"Now stop it. Yeah, I miss Jake. A lot. But I didn't love him like you did, so hush up and stop hatin' yourself!" Rose ordered with a smile, "D'you wanna watch a movie or somethin'? To try and take you mind off things? Or we could just talk, if you want..." He voice trailed off as she looked down over the balcony to see the Doctor gazing up at her. "Uh, Martha? I'm jus' gonna step out 'ere for a moment. Fresh air, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. I need the loo anyway. Be back in a few minutes," Martha picked herself up from the bed and slouched to the bathroom. Rose turned her attention to her lover.

"Can I come up?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"My dad won't like it. He thinks you killed Jake," Rose paused, "You didn't, did you?"

"Of course I didn't!" The Doctor replied indignantly, "I wouldn't....oh, Rose. I lost my best friend to him. He killed Donna, he killed her," His voice sounded raspy, and laced with thick tears and emotion. Rose began to clamber down the balcony. "No, what're you doing?" The Doctor hissed, as Rose thumped onto the floor next to him.

"Come here," Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor, who squeezed her gratefully. "I'm so sorry about Donna, I really am. And I'm sorry about Torchwood One, and this whole situation. I wish I could just get away from it all!"

"Rose, I'm sorry about my behaviour earlier. With..."The Doctor swallowed his disgust, "..Jake. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me. I just wanted to hug you, tell you everythin' was gonna be OK. Because it will be. We can carry on, in Donna's memory. Because she only deserves the best," Rose kissed the Doctor's cheek, a sweet butterfly kiss just above his jaw.

"Rose. I can't come back to see you," He told her flatly. Rose pulled away from him and arched an eyebrow.

"Why not? I swear, I'll dump Mickey, as soon as I find a way 'round it, but I can't, not now that Jake's dead, I jus'-"

"It's not Mickey. It's Harriet Jones."

"What 'bout her?"

"She's banished me from returning to this country. She believes that I killed Jake to avenge Donna's death. Which makes sense, I suppose," The Doctor mused, his lower lip jutting out into a pout, "But anyway. Torchwood One have got this world covered. She thinks they don't need me."

"But I need you," Rose whispered, her voice husky with fear. A fat tear leaked onto her cheek, which the Doctor brushed away softly.

"But you _can't_ need me. Not anymore, Rose. No, I'll be gone by morning, and soon your memories will fade. You'll marry Mickey Smith, and bring up a beautiful family. You'll be a wonderful mum. A fantastic one, in fact. And Mickey will cherish you, and love you until the day he dies."

"Don't. Don't say that," Rose managed to croak out.

"But d'you know what? He'll never love you as much as I do, Rose Tyler. As much as I always will," The Doctor pressed his lips to hers, savouring her taste for the last time. He broke away, much to Rose's disappointment.

"Stay the night. Please. I love you," She pleaded, kissing him again.

"Rose. I have to go now. Besides, you've got Martha staying with you. Won't she feel a bit...left out?"

"Well, I ain't gonna invite her to join us!" Rose joked feebly, running her fingers through his hair.

"Goodbye Rose Tyler. It was a pleasure knowing you," He struggled away from her grip, but clasped onto her hand. He kissed it gently.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too," He promised her, before turning his head and scurrying off into the moonlight. Rose stared at his retreating form disappear into the night. When she could no longer see the swish of his brown coat, she crumpled to the ground and broke down into tears.

* * *

Bye Doctor! We hardly knew ye. :(

Poor Rose. I felt very emotional whilst writing this chapter, and I'm watching Journey's End at the same time! I'll be a crying wreck by the end of the night!

Perhaps you could cheer me up by giving me lovely reviews? :) x


	9. Laying Down Her Dagger

Oh, how many of you despise Mickey and Harriet Jones now? Your reviews certainly showed that you do!

In defence for Mickey, he's hopelessly in love with Rose, and he just wants to keep her close. He's obviously seen her wandering eye. And Harriet Jones is doing her job, just protecting the country she's been put in charge of.

But then again, I don't see why I should be defending them!

Anyway, onto the story. Thank you SO much for the lovely reviews, I really enjoy reading them! Keep on sending them, I really appreciate it.

Enjoy chapter 9! :) x

* * *

It had been a long week for Rose.

First, Martha had decided to venture to America, in order to get her head round the whole 'Jake' situation, leaving Rose to handle the funeral arrangements on her own. Rose couldn't bear a grudge against her best friend though, as they were both in similar positions; having lost their loves on the same day.

Then, Mickey decided to bump up the wedding date, much to Rose's horror. After Jake's death, Mickey realised that time was moving swiftly on, and they weren't getting any younger. After a consultation with the wedding planner, Mickey had set the date for a week ahead, throwing Jackie into a tizz about the flowers and the dress.

Pete and Jack were at loggerheads once more. Although Harriet Jones had forced them to settle their feud after the recent tragedy, the words were still flying thickly over the argument, neither team backing down.

Rose had had to deal with police enquiries as to whether the Doctor really was responsible for Jake's death. Rose, having known and loved the Doctor, was sure in her heart that he didn't do it. But it was hard to talk about him. She had to act like that had been their first encounter, and it was tough to feign an innocence that she didn't possess.

She'd retire to her bedroom early each night, and would hover by her balcony, her eyes eagerly scouring the horizon for the flash of pinstripes or the blue glow of his sonic device. But he had obeyed Harriet's instructions. He hadn't returned.

For once, she was thankful for her upcoming wedding. Sort of. It gave her a distraction, something else to think about so that her mind wouldn't wander in the Doctor's direction. She also wasn't as distant to Mickey as she was before. She figured that the Doctor was never coming back, so she might as well accept her future as Mrs Mickey Smith. The prospect became less and less daunting each day, but the love she felt for him still wasn't enough. Mickey was overjoyed by his fiancée's change of behaviour, and relished in the opportunity to hold her without her flinching away.

Rose didn't want to be domestic. She desperately wanted to run away with the Doctor, to travel the stars and save planets daily. It was her perfect life.

It had been a long week for the Doctor.

In comparison to Rose's attitude, the Doctor didn't find his life perfect. He found it lonely. What's the point in touring the universe if you don't have a hand to hold when it all gets too scary to handle? Without Donna, his life was empty. He had forgotten how to laugh, how to enjoy life in general. Without Rose, his hearts pumped slowly, each beat a scarring reminder. But there was no turning back. Not now. He'd said his final goodbyes. He didn't want to say them again.

But he had returned. Once or twice, at the dead of night. He knew that Pete would be on the lookout for his little blue box, so he tried to be as inconspicuous as he could. But he'd quietly hitch himself over the balcony, careful not to disturb the Tyler household. He'd watch Rose whilst she slept her uneasy slumber, tossing and turning every few minutes. He was thrilled to see that Mickey was not lying next to her, and a smile would twist onto his face despite his mood. He'd stay for a few hours, but when the sun began to crack through the darkness, he'd scale down the balcony and flee to the TARDIS. Rose woke up, unaware of his previous presence.

It had been a long week for the Doctor and Rose.

* * *

Rose reached for the phone, her hand wavering. She'd made her decision a long time ago, but now that she was finally putting into action, she felt perturbed. She dialled the number and shakily raised the handset to her ear. Each trill brought on a new wave of apprehension, causing Rose to gnaw the back of her thumb.

"Hello?" A female welsh voice answered. Rose cleared her throat.

"Uh, could I speak to Captain Jack Harkness, please?" She asked, her voice betraying her anxiety.

"I'll just get 'im for you," The voice replied, and Rose heard her call Jack's name. After a few moments, Jack picked up the phone.

"Hello, Captain Jack Harkness speakin', what can I do for you?" He drawled, sounding impatient. Rose inhaled a concentrated breath and opened her mouth.

"This is Rose Tyler, employee of Torchwood One-" She heard Jack grunt in disgust, but she continued, "-but I need your help to do somethin'. I wouldn't ask if I was desperate, you know that. But I can't tell anyone. Can I trust you?"

"You're from Torchwood One. Why would you trust a lowly Torchwood Three worker like me?" Jack retorted sarcastically. Rose heaved an irritated sigh.

"Jack, please. I loved Donna and the Doctor just as much as you did. There, I said it. And they loved me back. They trusted you, therefore_ I _trust you. I'd trust you with my life, to be honest. Anythin' that's good enough for them is good enough for me!"

"And how do I know you're not jus' sayin' that?" Jack furrowed his brow.

"I know about the TARDIS, the Doctor's time machine. I know about the Time Lords, and the Time War. I know, because the Doctor told me himself. I love him, Jack. Is that enough for you?" Rose finished.

"I thought you were with Mickey."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't know about the Doctor, let's put it that way." After little deliberation, Jack made his choice. He'd observed Rose whilst they'd battled together in preceding attacks on unwanted aliens. She was strategic and compassionate, a trait that Torchwood One often used to their advantage.

"Welcome to the team, Miss Tyler," Jack beamed. Rose felt her body visibly relax, as she returned the grin. "And what can I do for you?"

"I want to be with the Doctor. More than anythin' in this world. But the only way I can do that is by leavin' this life behind. I can't go mysteriously 'missing', the police would be too heavily involved. But say I get mortally wounded whilst fightin' an enemy, that would be plausible enough, wouldn't it? I'd have to fake my own death, but with Torchwood Three behind me, I could get away with it. I hope," Rose held her breath as she waited for Jack's reaction.

"Rose, you've got to think about this carefully. You'd be leavin' behind your parents, your friends, everythin'," He warned Rose, who rolled her eyes at Jack's idiocy.

"I _have_ thought about this carefully. This is the only option, Jack. Yeah, they'd be upset, but they'd gradually move on. And I'd check up on them from time to time, never say hello or anythin'. It's all planned out."

"And how are you gonna let the Doctor know?" Jack asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Send him a letter, or a fax or somethin'. I can't do it myself, Torchwood keep a file on each message we send out into the world, and the only way I'd be able to reach the TARDIS is using the Torchwood technology. So what d'you say? I know, it's a lot to ask, Jack, but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't what I urgently need. Please?"

"Nothin' stoppin' you, is there?"

"Nope," Rose replied in a confident tone.

"Right then. Seein' as I can't talk you out of it, I might as well help! What d'you wanna tell im?"


	10. I Do Drink To Thee

Thank you for all the reviews so far, I love reading them! I'm glad to see that you're all enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it!

Can you believe it's already on chapter ten? I can't!!

And I apologise for the lack of Doctor in this story. But things should be coming his way soon!

Please read and review. :) xx

* * *

Rose settled down on the window seat, and shrugged off her parka jacket. The carriage was empty, much to Rose's delight. It gave her a chance to think without any distractions, which was just what she needed. Jake's funeral had been the day before, and it was certainly an emotional affair. Martha had returned for a few hours, for her final goodbye, before she shuttled off to America again. Rose hardly got the chance to talk to her.

"Is this seat taken?" A brunette woman asked. She was clutching a mobile in one hand, and a mound of paperwork was positioned in the crook of her other arm. Rose nodded, slightly bemused. There was a whole carriage full of free seats, why didn't she take any of them?

"Go ahead," She muttered, smoothing down her hair and turning her attention to the platform.

She was on the way to Cardiff, in order to complete her first step in achieving her fake death. It sounded weird, but Rose prayed that it would work. The train started up, and the harsh piping sound of the whistle interrupted her thoughts. She smiled at the woman, and cleared her throat. The only way she was going to keep her mind off the negatives was to sidetrack her contemplation. The last thing she wanted was to talk herself out of it.

"My name's Rose Tyler," She offered the woman her hand. The woman shook it, a beam plastered upon her face.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I'm a journalist," Sarah gestured to the documents resting on the plastic desk. Rose stared at her, suddenly paying intense attention. She'd seen the name Sarah Jane Smith somewhere before. But where?

"Oh, righ'. That's interesting. What've you written, anythin' I'd know?" Rose asked. Sarah shook her head with a delicate laugh.

"No, I don't think so. I'm more of an investigator than a journalist, nowadays," She replied, roving her eyes over Rose. "And yourself? What do you do?"

"Oh, I, uh, I work for a small company. You wouldn't know it," Rose wafted her hand in the air in a dismissive manner. The two woman fell silent as Sarah skimmed through her paperwork, chewing furiously on her lip in concentration. Rose watched her, still racking her brains. Where had she seen that name before? Sarah Jane Smith. Smith was extremely common, and Sarah Jane wasn't exactly rare. But she was an investigator, she'd said. Rose's mobile rang from the depths of her bag, so she scrambled around and pulled it out. Lifting it to her ear, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Rose? Where are you? I told you, I booked you in at that weddin' dress shop at ten today, remember?" Jackie's voice trilled down the phone. Rose winced as that particular conversation was recalled in her memory. "You forgot, didn't you? I told you to write it down, but d'you ever listen? No!"

"Mum, I'm sorry, but I've got other things to do today. I can't worry 'bout everythin'! You pick the dress," Rose instructed. She could hear her mum gape at the other end.

"I can't pick your weddin' dress, darlin'! It's your special day-"

"I know, but to be honest, what with Jake's funeral, I can't deal with the weddin' stuff right now. You know what I like, Mum. Please?"

"Oh, alrigh', but don't blame me if you hate it! Where are you today, darlin'? We could always meet up for a drink later, if you want-"

"Mum, I've gotta go now. I'll call you when I'm comin' home. Love you," Rose hung up on Jackie and plopped the phone onto the vinyl table. Sarah arched an eyebrow, having caught their whole tense conversation. Her eyes flickered to Rose's left hand, which was adorned with a lavish silver band.

"When's the big day?" She asked courteously. Rose absently twiddled with the ring.

"Next Saturday."

"Wow, not long, then! You excited?" Sarah asked, carefully observing Rose's response. Rose paused, her face hardening.

"I suppose," She replied in an offhand manner.

"Who's the lucky man?"

"Mickey Smith. We've been datin' forever now. It's not unexpected," Rose averted her gaze away from Sarah Jane's direction.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. I do," Rose whispered. Sarah felt a sad smile twist onto her features as she surveyed the young woman.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty three."

"Twenty three," Sarah repeated, "That's quite young. Rose, I don't mean to be rude, as I've only just meet you, but you don't seem very...confident that your future is right for you. Now, I'm probably just being an interfering old bat, and you can tell me to shove off if you want, but if I were you, I'd seriously think about what I was about to do."

Rose felt Sarah's wise words had another meaning. She was about to throw her life away for a stranger. Yes, she loved the Doctor with every ounce of her being, but did he feel that passionate about her? And what was life on the TARDIS like, anyway? Could she really just dump the people she'd known for 23 years for a man that she'd known for a week or so?

They say love is blind. But it seemed to be so much more than that. It was a bewildering, powerful emotion that ripped your soul to shreds.

Rose didn't reply to Sarah Jane. Instead, she examined the countryside that was flashing by before their eyes, whilst swallowing back tears.

Once they'd arrived at Cardiff, Rose and Sarah stood up at the same time, Sarah yawning. She'd drifted into a light sleep a few hours into the journey.

"Guess I didn't get as much work done as I should have, eh?" She grinned. Rose didn't acknowledge her, slipping on her jacket. Sarah lent over the table and gently touched Rose's arm. "I'm sorry if I've offended you, Rose. I'm just...very concerned for you. I'm a mother, you can call it my natural instincts if you like. I remember life when I was your age....there's so much more to see, much more than you'll ever know." Sarah enveloped Rose into a hug, which Rose returned gratefully.

"You haven't upset me, no. You've just given me a lot to think about," Rose thrust her zipper up with forced energy. Inside, she felt shaky and tired. She was walking to her death, effectively.

"I hope everything works out for you, Rose. I really do," Sarah pecked Rose softly on the cheek as they exited the train. "I'll see you around, maybe?"

"Yeah. I'd like that," Rose waved Sarah Jane off, before scouring the platform for Jack Harkness. Hold on. Sarah Jane Smith...

She finally remembered where she'd seen her name! When Rose was looking up files on the Doctor on the Torchwood database, she'd come across the older woman. She'd been documented as a former companion to the Doctor! She watched Sarah disappear behind the next train, and grinned. It was fate, telling her to go for the life with the Doctor, she just knew it!

She turned her attention back to Jack. Her breathing accelerated as she spotted him. Lugging her bag over her shoulder, she advanced towards him. His face split into a huge beam as he saluted her.

"Miss Tyler."

"Captain Jack," Rose nodded at him, returning the grin.

"You ready to explore the delights of Cardiff?" Jack asked, holding out his arm for her. She took it without hesitation. Why shouldn't she? After all, she was putting his life in Jack's hands. She may as well get to know the man who was potentially going to 'kill' her. They'd decided quickly that Rose shouldn't be mysteriously killed in battle, instead just in her sleep. It was easier that way, less fuss over having to fake an alien invasion.

* * *

Rose scrutinized the small phial of liquid as she held it up to her eye height.

"An' that's supposed to convince everyone that I'm dead?" She enquired, not tearing her eyes away from the tube.

"Yep, pretty much," Owen confirmed, still gazing at her. Gwen slapped his arm playfully at his puppy like state. "What?" He hissed, rubbing his arm whilst scowling at Gwen.

"But...what 'bout the doctors? Don't they have to check that I'm actually dead?" Rose pointed out, suddenly apprehensive.

"That's what Owen's here for," Tosh jerked her thumb towards their personal doctor.

"I'll give you a thorough look over, don't worry," Owen winked at Rose, who rolled her eyes. She was flattered, yes, but she didn't want to spurn his emotions on. Instead, she handed the phial back to Jack and gulped down a mug of coffee.

"This is gorgeous!" She exclaimed, once her lips parted company with the smooth mug edge, "Who made it?"

"That would be me. It's my speciality," Ianto flushed darkly, as Rose beamed.

"It's wonderful. Could I 'ave the recipie?"

"Ha, fat chance!" Gwen scoffed, "He doesn't give out the recipe to anybody. And besides, you're gonna be dead soon. What would you want coffee for?" Rose shrugged, spooning the remnants of coffee with a wistful air.

"Do you think I'm makin' a huge mistake?" Torchwood Three were silenced as Rose's words tumbled into existence. Rose glanced at them, one by one, expectantly. "Anythin' to say? C'mon, speak up. I might be making the biggest mistake in the universe 'ere. I need your feedback."

"Life with the Doctor can be intense, Rose. It's a dangerous life. Look what happened to Donna," Jack felt his throat tightened as he thought about their deceased friend. "But...you've promised us that this is the absolute right decision. And there's nothin' more for us to say, except good luck" Jack handed the phial over. Rose swirled the purple liquid gently as she summoned up her words of thanks.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am. For all of this. I mean, you could 'ave turned me away, refused my request, but you didn't. I'm eternally grateful," Rose wiped her eyes and laughed.

"When do you want us to send out the Doctor's message?" Ianto asked.

"After I've been killed. Wow, that sounds really weird," Rose commented.

"And this is where we leave you. Good luck, Rose Tyler. We'll see you...well, whenever. Have a fantastic life," Jack scooped the emotional blonde into his strong arms, and she clutched on, appreciative. She moved onto Gwen, then Ianto, then Tosh, and finally Owen. His lips puckered expectantly, but Rose just grinned.

"I'll ring you jus' before I take the liquid. Then you can rush down and proclaim my death, OK?" She ordered, and Owen nodded, his eyes glinting with a request.

"Come on. One little kiss? I'll keep your secret safe, I promise!" Rose reluctantly pressed her lips to his cheek.

"I'll see you soon," She threw at them with a smile. She pocketed the liquid and bounded out of the hub in the direction of the train station.

* * *

At midnight, once Jackie and Pete had retired to bed, Rose dived in her draw and fished out the phial. She sauntered to the balcony doors and threw them open, letting the cool air claim her. She gazed into the moonlight and watch the stars carefully, checking for a blue box hovering in the sky. Grabbing her phone, her fingers flew across the keypad as she hurriedly sent a a text to Jack. After deleting the evidence and depositing the phone in her pocket, she popped the phial open and drew it to her lips. She closed her eyes.

"This is for you, Doctor," She whispered softly, and gulped down the liquid. She hazily managed to clamber back to her bed and shove the empty phial under the desk.

But soon, her mind crashed down and Rose Tyler was no more.

For now.


	11. Her Lord Is Come

Thanks for every review! They mean a lot to me. Keep 'em coming!

Enjoy chapter eleven!

* * *

The Doctor carefully clamped his hands over the hard balcony as he eased his spindly form over the edge, planting his feet firmly on the ground. It was early in the morning, a little later than his usual time slot. But he'd been held up by an emergency on the planet Cathica, in order to settle a historic dispute with the Cathica population. It had been easy to do, but his mind was elsewhere. He frantically needed to see Rose, no matter how dangerous or stupid the notion was.

He peered through Rose's window hesitantly, checking for Mickey. But Rose was laying alone, the covers tossed to the side of the bed as she sprawled her delicate body over the bed. She slept soundly, no moans or soft murmurs. The Doctor's hearts soared as he observed her face. He'd missed her, more than he'd realised.

His staring was interrupted by the harsh beeps erupting from her alarm clock. The Doctor ducked away from sight, warily poking an eye round the corner. He was baffled to find that Rose didn't stir. She lay silent and motionless, sending the Doctor into panic overdrive. He rapped on the window with his knuckles, begging for a reaction from his lover. She didn't budge.

"Rose, will you turn that bleedin' thing off?" Jackie thundered into the room and slammed the alarm clock, "I thought I told you to turn it off on weekends!" She got no response from her only daughter. Jackie lent over the bed and slapped Rose's face. "Rose?" Jackie whispered, touching Rose's cheek in regret. She began to howl, clasping onto her daughter shoulders and shaking her hysterically. "PETE!" She managed to scream, causing Pete to join her in Rose's room swiftly.

"What is it? What's wrong, sweet'eart?" Pete asked, trying to pry Jackie away from Rose, "You'll 'urt Rose, darlin'-"

"She's dead, Pete! She's dead!" Jackie screeched. Pete's face was etched with horror as he pulled Jackie away. He pressed his fingers to his daughter's wrist, searching for the pulse.

The Doctor lent against the wall, his breathing hitching. Rose couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. It wasn't possible. She was always so full of life, boundless energy that emanated from every corner of her persona. Although his hands were trembling with grief, he forced himself over the balcony. He could still hear Jackie's weeping from the garden, and Pete's soothing voice.

The Doctor didn't hear Pete's next declaration. He was already long gone, locked away in his TARDIS, refusal his main emotion.

He should've stayed for a few moments longer.

"She's not dead, darlin', not completely. Her body's gone into a coma-like state, but her heart's still beatin'. Which is a good sign," Pete rubbed his wife's back as he gave his diagnosis. "We'll need a doctor, though, jus' to be sure."

He should've stayed for a few moments longer.

* * *

Jack wasn't able to reach the Doctor. He received Rose's text in the morning, and he hurriedly sped around the hub, trying to contact the Time Lord. But so far, no avail. But he kept his hopes up, as did the rest of the team. Owen had been shuttled off to the Tyler mansion, like Rose had planned, in order to analyse her mysterious illness.

"Any luck yet?" Gwen asked, handing him a mug of tea and staring at Jack's computer. Jack heaved a sigh and rubbed his temples.

"Nope, nothin'. There's no reply, no signal, anythin'. You don't think Rose has already told 'im, do you?" He suggested, to which Gwen responded with a shrug.

"She'd tell us, Jack. Jus' keep tryin'. I'll get Tosh and Ianto on it as well," Gwen smiled, and exited Jack's office.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I asked for a doctor, not you," Pete glared at Owen as he answered the door, "Where's the Torchwood One doctor? Why couldn't 'e come?"

"He's indisposed at the moment. I've 'ad to travel all the way from Cardiff, I'd like a little respect!" Owen pushed past Pete, who laughed coldly.

"My daughter's dyin'. I don't think I have the time to respect you," Pete jerked his head up the stairs, "She's up there with my wife. Please..I'm sorry about what I jus' said. I'm jus' upset. Please. Could you do somethin'?" Pete softened his tone. Owen nodded gently and traipsed up the marble staircase. He entered Rose's room, to find a tear-stained Mrs Tyler sobbing over her daughter.

"Uh, Mrs Tyler?" Owen muttered carefully around the wailing mother. Jackie looked up at him, blinking quickly.

"You ain't the Torchwood One doctor," She sniffed.

"No, but he's busy at the moment. I've come to check over Rose. How is she, has she stirred at all?" Owen asked, placing his stethoscope metal edge on Rose's chest, tentative. Jackie shook her head and let out a small whine. Owen, although it pained him to lie to this devastated family, knew what he had to do. "I need to take her down to the hospital. I'm very sorry, Mrs Tyler, but she's dead." Jackie's lip quivered with sadness as a damn of tears poured over her features. Pete held his wife as he thanked Owen. "I'm gonna need back up. Would you mind if I just step out for a moment?" Owen raised his mobile to his ear and hastily dialled Jack's number.

"Jack? Have you found the Doctor yet?" He asked.

"No, I can't get through to 'im. Why? Are you at the Tyler's yet?" Jack barked down the phone.

"Yeah, an' I need backup. She's dead. I need to cart her off to the morgue," Owen lowered his voice as he added, "He needs to come _now, _Jack. Seriously, if he doesn't, she'll be buried forever!"

"Yeah, I know, Owen. Jus'...buy me time. Do somethin'....tell 'em to plan a funeral. We can tell 'em to buy a plot, a cave, where Rose can lay without being buried. Then, when the Doctor finally decides to show his face, we can tell him the plan and Rose will wake up and-"

"And then we'll all live happily ever after?" Owen finished sarcastically.

"Somethin' like that, yeah," Jack replied sheepishly.

"It doesn't always work like that, Jack. You should know that," Owen chided his boss. Pete came into view, and Owen hung up quickly. "Uh, have you thought about the funeral arrangements? Has Rose left a will?"

"I don't know. We haven't exactly planned for this," Pete retorted.

"Right, yes, sorry. I'll be back in a few hours to collect her. I'm really sorry," Owen shook Pete's hand and threw the stethoscope around his neck.

* * *

The funeral was held two weeks later. It was held at a local church, where Mickey and Rose had intended to marry. The place was packed with mourning members of the Tyler clan, or Rose's work colleagues and friends. Martha, Mickey, Pete, and Jackie sat in the front row, each with their own sermon on Rose.

Pete talked about how lively and compassionate she was as a young child, and how beautiful and brave she'd become once she'd evolved into a young woman.

Jackie recalled Rose's selfish and stubborn nature fondly, and remembered a time when Rose locked herself in her room when she was seven in order to get her own way. It worked, of course, because her father was an old softy.

Mickey reminisced on their love together, and how lucky he'd been when Rose agreed to marry him.

Martha tearfully announced to the congregation that Rose was the best friend she could ever have wanted. Her energy and caring spirit was a dominant trait, and she never gave up when faced with an impossible situation.

As the audience began to disperse outside, the Doctor lurked at the back, waiting for everyone to leave so he could look at Rose, say goodbye to her in his own time. Martha spotted him at the back, and furrowed her brow.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" She asked, advancing towards him. The Doctor tugged on his ear and shrugged. Martha's eyes widened in realisation. "You're the Doctor. You killed Jake. I remember you now. You're not welcome here," She stared angrily at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about Jake. But I'm here for Rose," He responded flatly. Martha was taken aback.

"Did you know her?"

"Yeah, I did," His gaze fell upon Rose's body. "I knew her well."

"How?"

"I loved her," He replied simply. Martha listened carefully. His response seemed genuine, and she looked in his eyes for confirmation. They were burning with grief, desire. Martha thought of her conversation with Rose a few weeks back, when they were in the dress shop.

_"I met this man yesterday. This wonderful man. And he was a complete stranger, never seen 'im before in my life. But then we talked, and I felt like I'd known him forever. And it was weird, but I've never felt that way with Mickey. I've never felt fully connected with 'im," Rose unzipped her dress with a sharp tug and shimmed out of it. "Anyway, I kissed him. And it was just..amazing. I've never felt like this before, Martha. And it's really stupid for me to feel like this, because I've only known him for a day!"_

_"That's so romantic!" Martha gushed, her hands clasped to her chest. She quickly cleared her throat, "And incredibly stupid. You're engaged to Mickey!"_

Was this the man she'd talked about? It has to be.

"Could you let me see her? One last time? I won't be long, I promise. I just want to say goodbye," The Doctor pleaded. Martha couldn't refuse, so she nodded, without a word. He smiled gratefully at her, before making his way to the open coffin.

* * *

What's the Doctor gonna do now? Hmm, you'll have to wait and see!

Please review! :) xx


	12. The Final Twist

Wahh! It's the penultimate chapter! This chapter is really the end of the story, but the next chapter will be an epilogue to wrap everything up.

And then that's your lot! Please read and review.

Enjoy chapter 12!

* * *

The Doctor approached Rose's still body with much hesitation. Martha watched him under a scrutinizing eye, still unsure about his intentions.

"Rose," He croaked, as he gently brushed his fingers along her face. Martha melted at the tender display, and softly walked outside to give him his private goodbye that he deserved. The Doctor stared at her features, willing her eyes to flutter open. The ridge of her delicate cheekbone dipped in slightly, so he traced lightly along it, his hand trembling with grief. She was even more beautiful than he'd remembered. His dreams weren't doing her any justice. He curled his fingers around hers and stroked her thumb calmly.

"Oh Rose Tyler. We could have done everything, you and me. We could've been the stuff of legend, the kind dreams are made of. Travelling across the universe, hand in hand. You would've loved it, Rose. Oh, you would've loved every minute of it. Seeing it all, doing it all. Just being brilliant. Just being _you_, in fact," The Doctor paused, a fond smile spreading across his face. "I didn't know you long, Rose, but I knew you long enough to appreciate how special you were. How special you still _are._ Because you'll live on in my eyes. I promise," The Doctor pressed his lips to hers, a chaste, faithful kiss that made a thousand promises.

The Doctor furrowed his brow, and kissed her again. Something wasn't quite right. Her lips were _warm._ He placed his ear to her chest and heard a dim thump of her heart. His eyes widened in sudden faith.

"Rose? Can you hear me?" He cried anxiously, "Rose?" He craned his neck about the church, and plucked Rose out of her coffin. He threw her over his shoulder, but Martha spotted him.

"Oi! Where d'you think you're goin'?" She cried, speeding after him, "Come back 'ere! You can't do that!" The Doctor turned on his heel and stopped, panting.

"Martha, I have to do this. I don't think she's dead-"

"What? But Owen said-"

"When did Owen come up here? He's down in Cardiff, isn't he?"

"Well, I was busy so he had to come and identify Rose's body instead. He announced her death. I wasn't there, but Pete and Jackie seemed to trust his judgement. Doctor, I know you're upset over her death, but she's definitely dead. I'm sorry."

"No, but listen to her heart!" The Doctor cradled Rose in his arms as Martha cautiously pressed her ear to Rose's torso. And there it was. The dull thud of Rose's heart, still weakly pulsating in her chest.

"Oh my god!" She whispered.

"I don't know how she's become like this, but she's not dead. And that's good enough for me," The Doctor began to run again, but Martha tugged on his sleeve.

"You can't take her away from me. Not again," Martha pleaded.

"I love her, Martha. I can't help it, I just do. I can't live without her, I _physically _can't. Everyone's already said their goodbyes to her. Mickey'll move on eventually, and her parents will too. But I can't. I honestly can't. I've tried, I really have, but I _can't_. I'm sorry," The Doctor implored Martha, who couldn't argue with his heartfelt sentiments. Martha looked at Rose once more, and etched a watery smile upon her face.

"OK, you're right. Take care of her, OK? Tell 'er to ring me when she wakes up," Martha gently kissed Rose's forehead and wiped a stray tear that had tumbled from her eye. "What would you've done if she was dead? Like everyone thinks she is?"

"I didn't think I was going to live without her-"

"You would've killed yourself? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" Martha's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You didn't let me finish! I didn't think I was going to live without her, _but_ I decided to travel on. In her name. Everything I planned to see and do, I'd still do it, with her in mind." Martha ruminated his words, before an idea flashed into her head.

"Oh, hold on. You've gotta keep her body until the burial. Come back later on this evening, when the burial's over. I'll meet you there. Bring a shovel," Martha ordered, as the Doctor unwillingly handed his lover over.

* * *

Rose hazily roused into reality a few days later. She rubbed her eyes gradually and massaged her neck, which had been set in an awkward position whilst she was unconscious. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. She had no clue where she was. The room was dark. Oh god. She hadn't been buried, had she? The Doctor hadn't got her message. She'd been buried alive. Oh dear. This was not good. Should she scream, or something? She managed to squeeze out a cough; her throat was prickly and coarse. She swallowed, the jagged surface making her wince. She fingered the duvet, which gave her optimism. She was in a bed. But where?

"OK, so I haven't been buried. That's good," She managed to rasp.

"Talking to yourself. First sign of madness," A voice floated from an unknown corner from the room. Rose's heart soared. She recognised that voice very well.

"Doctor?" She dared to hope. She tried to sit up, but her muscles ached in an inexperienced fashion.

"Hey, don't bother sitting up, Rose. You're in pain," The Doctor chided her with fondness. She could hear him advance towards to bed. Rose beamed, her cheeks hurting. But she didn't care. She was here, in his TARDIS, with him. This was his TARDIS, wasn't it?

"Where am I?" She asked, as the bed dipped under his weight.

"You're in the TARDIS. My ship, like I told you about, d'you remember?" He tenderly wrapped an arm around her, to which Rose snuggled into him gratefully. "But what about you? You gave me a fright back there. What were you playing at, Rose?"

"I had a plan. I did, and I got Jack and Torchwood Three involved too. I took this sleepin' potion, which sent me into a coma. Owen, bein' a doctor, examined me and declared my death. At least, that's what I think happened. Then Jack'd send you a message to let you know the plan, and we'd travel together."

"Rose, what were you thinking? You could've been buried alive. I never got Jack's message," The Doctor's throat tightened, "Anything could've happened."

"How did you know I was dead, then?" Rose asked, curious. The Doctor clicked his tongue, flushing. "Oh, go on! Tell me!"

"I watched you. Every night. I watched you while you were sleeping. I couldn't be away from you, Rose. I don't know what you've done, but I can't be separated from you. And then Jackie came in, announcing you were dead...I couldn't take it, so I ran off."

"That's really sweet," Rose gushed, "But very stupid. What if my mum or dad had caught you?"

"They wouldn't have. My senses are much stronger than yours, Rose. I would've known if they were coming through the door," He assured her, with a squeeze.

"How was my funeral?"

"It was beautiful. Your parents said some very touching words. And Mickey," The Doctor added, his distaste apparent at Rose's fiancé. Rose noticed this, and grinned.

"Jealous, are you?" She nudged his ribcage.

"Oh, Rose Tyler. Of course I'm jealous! That man was able to love you for five years longer than I have. He was going to be your husband, not me. Of course I'm jealous!" The Doctor kissed her gently. Rose blushed a deep pink, and buried her head in his shoulder. They were silent for a few moments, enjoying each others company. "Do you really wanna do this, Rose? Just to be sure," The Doctor asked, his voice muffled in Rose's hair.

"Well, I can't exactly go back now, can I?" Rose laughed, "Everyone thinks I'm dead!"

"Hm, that's true," The Doctor agreed with a smile, "But Jesus rose from the dead. Maybe you could too, who knows?"

"I'm no Jesus," Rose giggled.

"Nah. You're prettier."

"Cheers. That's good to know, seeing as Jesus was a man with an untamed beard," Rose joked.

"Oh, I forgot the beard. Hmm. Perhaps your looks level out at about the same," The Doctor mused. Rose's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Really? I didn't know you were into the bearded look. Maybe I'll try it out someday," Rose suggested with a grin. The Doctor's smile faltered as he believed her. Rose burst out laughing and kissed her cheek affectionately. "I'm jokin'. Unless you really want me to grow a beard...in which case, you can drop me off at the next station."

"Ha ha. You're such a comedian," He muttered dryly, holding her tighter.

"I love you, Doctor," Rose said simply and innocently. The Doctor was taken aback by her sincerity.

"I love you too, Rose Tyler. I really, honestly do," He replied, capturing her lips into a fervent kiss.

They stayed wrapped in each others arms that night, and for the rest of forever as their beautiful ship danced through time and space.


	13. Epilogue

The final chapter. I really hope you've enjoyed reading this story, and I'm extremely grateful to every reader and every reviewer. That's you guys!

I won't go on, as that'll mean that the author's note is longer than the actual chapter! But thank again, and please leave one last review.

Enjoy!

* * *

This is the tale of two Torchwoods. The tale of love, and lust and woe. The tale of friendship, and the tale of betrayal.

Torchwood One is governed by Pete Tyler, Torchwood Three by Captain Jack Harkness. They did not get along, until both hubs settled their ancient dispute after the death of Pete Tyler's daughter, Rose.

Pete's team had changed after Rose's death. Mickey, Rose's fiancé, fought in her name, and remembered her every time he closed his eyes. Slowly, his wounds began to heal with the help of Martha Jones, Rose's best friend. The two grieved together, and soon began to date. It was hard, as they felt like they were betraying Rose. But, as Martha knew the truth, they decided that Rose would give them her blessing.

Jackie and Pete had a child a year after Rose's death. They named him Tony, and he had Rose's eyes and bright exuberance.

Jack's Torchwood was placed in Cardiff, and he had his best friends on his team. Gwen, Ianto, Tosh and Owen. Cardiff's finest. They fought alongside Torchwood One, and the past was forgotten.

The Doctor and Rose occasionally dropped in on Torchwood Three, just to check on their friends. But mostly, the two travellers waltzed through the stars, weaving their way through planets and asteroid belts and star showers.

It was the perfect life. The Doctor missed Donna, missed her wit and maddening bolshie nature. But they carried on in her name.

It seemed that everyone had something to fight for, something to keep them voyaging through their life.

This is the tale of two Torchwoods. The tale of love, and lust and woe. The tale of friendship, and the tale of betrayal.

This is the tale of the Doctor and Rose, the two impossible star cross'd lovers that made it possible.


End file.
